The Broken Watch
by DarkAquaMoonGirl
Summary: Who knew Ed was a poet? Edward's thoughts on waiting for Roy to finish his paperwork. Poem a bit agnsty.


Ok y'all, this is my _**first time**_ writing Roy/Ed,

So please, be gentle on me. ;)

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Poetry/ONE-SHOT

Rt:M (just to be safe)

_' Thinking '_

"Talking"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE BROKEN WATCH**

_Waiting, once again_

_Waiting for his touch_

_The Chased, becoming the Chaser_

_Once again_

_Begging for his love_

_When did this happen?_

_When did I become a spineless mass?_

_Needing him to make me feel human_

_Make me feel satisfaction_

_Make me feel loved_

_It disgusts me_

_To need it_

_To Beg_

_Where have all the caresses gone?_

_Where have all the sweet nothings gone?_

_Where...has my dignity gone?_

_Have they all turned to ash_

_And flown away with the wind?_

_To make me a weak Man_

_Begging, pleading for attention?_

_A glass doll, on a shelf_

_Begging to be dusted_

_Begging to be noticed_

_Begging to be cherished like once before_

_Have I no dignity?_

_Have I no shame?_

_To wait on a Man_

_Who doesn't give me the time of day?_

_His watch is gone_

_Left behind_

_Once a prized possession_

_Now a relic of the past_

_Once shiny and new_

_Now lain forgotten_

_Collecting dust_

_Alone and forgotten_

_In the shadows of despair_

_Waiting for him to notice_

_Begging for him to care_

_For like the watch_

_He owns my heart_

_And just like the watch_

_Broken and forgotten by it's owner_

_Still wanting the love_

_Only his hands can give_

_To wind my cogs and coils_

_And to tick again_

_Waiting, once again_

_Pleading out_

_Begging loud_

_"TAKE ME!"_

_"TASTE ME!"_

_"I'M CRAVING FOR YOUR TOUCH!"_

_Once again, standing in a shameful shadow_

_Waiting for his love_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Edward looked up for his recent journal entree, over to a onyx haired sex God, across the desk in the dark office.

"Hey Bastard! Are you done yet?"

Roy looked up for his paperwork, and shot Ed an annoyed glance.

"I'm going as fast as I can _Fullmetal_. We both know that the deadline is tomorrow morning for these documents. Which means I have to get them done tonight, or Hawkeye will turn me into Swiss Cheese!"

Ed tip toed his right hand up Roy's arm, and said in his most sultry voice,

"How about a break then? You've been sitting for a while. I'm sure it couldn't hurt to..."

Ed amber eyes roved his body up and down.

"...stretch your legs?"

The eager blonde's words were very enticing. He almost gave in.

Almost.

Even though Roy's pants had significantly tightened, and he noted that the shaded room was much warmer, he turned his lover down.

"Edward, we've been through this, no sex in the office! The last time we did, we were lucky enough for everyone to believe we were in an argument!"

"A very _heated_ argument. A very _LOUD_ , heated, argument." Edward said with a sexy smirk.

Roy lifted a eyebrow.

"And _who_ again, Edward, was loud?"

Leaning in closer, eyes blazing, he whispered.

"What can I say, _Mustang_ you're just that damn good."

Roy licked his lips.

_' That **was** a good "argument". Damn good. It happened on this very desk... '_

He shook his head, and collected his way-ward thoughts.

"No Edward, I have to finish my work."

Ed pouted.

"Just a quicky?"

"No."

"If I get on my knees and..."

"No."

"What if I..."

"No."

"Bastard, you didn't let me finish!"

"Still no."

"Please?"

"No."

_"PLEASE!"_

"For that last time Edward, NO! You'll just have to wait!"

Ed sat back in his chair and sulked. That wasn't the answer he wanted. Couldn't Roy see that he needed this? Needed him?

Roy went back to his paperwork, trying to forget the intense need in Ed's eyes. He'd make up for it later, he promised himself. He'd make it up to Edward over and over again...at home. Right now, he had to finish.

A few minutes went by. All that could be heard were the scripting of a pen, and the tapping of a metal foot. The peace continued, until Ed couldn't take it anymore.

"Aren't you done yet?"

Roy slammed his pen down.

"EDWARD! It's hasn't even been five minutes since the last time you asked!"

Edward countered, "How would you know! You left your watch at home again!"

Roy looked down at his State Alchemists watch.

"Not that one dummy! The wrist watch!"

Recollection crossed his face.

"Ah yes, the gold one with crack on it's face. I have to remember to take it to the jewelers and have it fixed."

Edward hung his head and whispered, "It doesn't need fixed. It needs attention..."

"What was that?"

Edward looked up, not realizing that he spoke out loud.

"I said...it needs attention too. You know, polished, wound..."

"Cleaned?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...wait, NO! I AM NOT DIRTY YOU BASTARD!"

_'OOPS.'_

"I-I mean the watch isn't dirty, just dusty. It needs a good...dusting...

you-bastard."

Roy put his pen down, leaned in, and propped his chin on his hands.

"No-no Edward, I think I'm right. It's a i very /i dirty watch. I'm going to clean that clock... _**throughly** _."

Ed gulped.

"At home."

Ed threw his arms in the air, and gave an aggravated growl.

"I'm going to the Mess Hall! All this waiting is making me hungry! I'll be back in an hour."

Edward grabbed his coat from the back of his chair, and headed for the door. Before leaving the office, he turned to his lover.

"YOU'D BETTER BE DONE WHEN I GET BACK!"

He then slammed the door.

Roy calmly pick up his pen, and signed his name to yet another document.

_'Just wait a little longer Edward. I promise you, I plan on winding and dusting the hell out of that golden watch. **ALL. NIGHT. LONG.**'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well, that's done. Let me know what you think. Toodles._


End file.
